This Odd Feeling: Slappy x Amy Oneshot
by Shioni
Summary: After the whole fight against Slappy a few months ago, Amy Kramer decided to keep the dummy. The dummy is such an annoyance, but something has been wrong with him lately. He's been having this weird feeling for Amy, and he doesn't even know what it is.


**First small fan fiction~**

**I do not own anyone in this, R.L. Stine does!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

In the Kramer household, Amy Kramer, a 12 year old girl, was in her room, sitting on her bed. Amy was a normal and lovely young girl, who did pretty well in school and had a nice family.

But, she did have a problem in her life. She chose to keep Slappy, a sadistic, control freak dummy who happened to want Amy as his slave.

Amy didn't really know why she chose this. Maybe she wanted to help him change?

Whatever reason it was, Amy quickly regretted her choice. This dummy was so annoying and a troublemaker. She had problems with him frequently.

Amy looked over at her closet, where Slappy resided in. No way would she let him be with her other dummy, Dennis, on the bench again. Slappy would probably have Dennis's head smashed in a heartbeat.

She saw the closet door creak open a bit, and she tilted her head a bit to see if Slappy was looking out. The door swung open after her action, and Slappy stepped out slowly in front of her, a confused expression on his face.

"Geez, Amy, you're still here?" he asked.

Amy gave him an annoyed look and sighed. "Well, it is my room, and I basically have nothing to do," she replied.

Slappy chuckled a bit, and crossed his arms while looking up at the girl. "If you have nothing to do, maybe we can play a game? My style?" he asked, smiling a wide grin at her.

Amy rolled her eyes, then looked back at Slappy. "Whatever game you plan on having me play will either involve in making a mess or hurting somebody, I'm sure of it. So no," she answered, giving a small frown.

Slappy's eager expression turned to irritated in an instant. "Come on, Amy, it'll be fun. So you will play a game with me, right now," he ordered her, smirking a bit.

Amy started to get a little angry. "I won't, okay? I don't want to. And stop trying to order me around." After that said, she turned her back on him.

Slappy clenched his wooden fists in anger. _What's stopping me from hurting her? I would_

_kill her if I wanted to! _he thought. He started to walk towards Amy slowly.

He took one more small step before he finally gave a grunt and walked back inside the closet, slamming the door shut.

_Why didn't I punch her? Or kick her? I was angry at her and I wanted to hurt her. What's wrong with me?! _Slappy thought, leaning against the closet's wall.

_There's no reason for me to be reluctant like that._

He sat down, cupping his chin with his hands. "And I always get this weird feeling when I see Amy. I hate it!" he exclaimed, banging a fist on the floor, hoping Amy didn't hear the noise.

Slappy sighed heavily. "I don't even know what this feeling is, either. Whatever it is, though, it's annoying," he said.

He got up and put a hand to the closet door, slightly opening it. He peeked out to see if Amy was still on her bed.

Slappy gulped a bit after seeing that she was, in fact, still there. He opened the door a bit more, but stayed inside the closet.

"Amy, I have a question for you," he called out to her, his tone turning a bit nervous.

Amy turned her head to the closet, and gave a slightly confused expression. "Slappy, why are you talking to me from inside there?" she asked him.

"That's not important right now!" Slappy yelled out angrily, the nervous tone still in his voice. "I wanted to ask you….what is the feeling called when you see someone and you feel oddly warm and soft inside?" he asked, looking down at the ground.

Amy thought for a bit, looking up at the ceiling. Then she looked back to the closet. "I think it's love," she replied.

_Love? _

Slappy widened his eyes slowly. "What?" he asked himself quietly, slumping down on the floor.

_I'm not supposed to love a human girl who I view as my slave! _he thought, his face feeling warmer by the minute.

_I don't love her, I don't even like her as a friend! I'm her master. Not her boyfriend._

Slappy shook his head, aggravated at himself. "No, no, no…she's just a slave!" he yelled.

_Just a slave, just a slave, just a slave…_

He looked out of the closet at Amy, who was now writing or drawing. His face felt warm again.

_Slave that I love._

Slappy gasped at his thought, and put a hand to his head. "Why did I just think that?!"

_I love her. I love her a lot._

"I don't love her!" He shouted, getting more and more annoyed. "Stop thinking things like that!"

_I want her. I want her so much._

Slappy angrily slammed a fist against the wall repeatedly. "I don't! I don't, I don't!" he told himself, over and over again.

_I need to tell her how I feel._

Slappy then just sat on the floor, shaking his head. "Ugh…I give up," he said. "I'm in love. There, I said it!"

He got up once more, and walked over to the closet door, pushing it wide open. Amy looked at him, blinking curiously.

Slappy stomped over to the girl quickly, and stopped right in front of her. He looked up at her pretty face, his own face heating up.

"Amy, I need to tell you something important," he said, his voice coming out weak.

"Oh, sure. What is it?" Amy asked him, her expression getting curious.

Slappy gulped, and started to look down at the floor. His face was even warmer now. "Amy, I l-lo…lo-lo…" he started to say.

He growled at himself, feeling a bit stupid. "I love…love…love…!"

Amy blinked at him. "You love…what?" she asked him, a little concerned at the way he was acting.

Slappy, red faced, snapped his head back up to Amy, and grabbed her wrist. "Amy, I love you!" he exclaimed, pulling her towards him.

"Ah!" Amy cried out as she fell off of her bed. Slappy continued to pull her even closer.

"I want to make you mine," he whispered. Amy looked at him, shocked and blushing slightly.

Slappy put his hand on Amy's neck, and forced her head down to him so that her lips were touching his, resulting in kissing him.

_This is to prove it. _He thought.

He deepened his kiss a little bit more before finally pulling away. Amy breathed rather hard, looking at Slappy with wide eyes. She was blushing deeply.

"I….Slappy, I just…" Amy started to say. She stared down at the floor, her face still red.

Slappy looked at her, eager to see what she would say next. But Amy just got up from the floor and climbed back onto her bed.

Disappointed, Slappy started to walk towards the closet, but stopped when he heard a thump on the ground.

He turned around, and saw Amy's notepad on the ground, some writing on a piece of paper. He picked up the notepad, a bit curious as to why the girl had thrown it on the ground behind him.

Slappy read the words slowly, his expression going from intrigue to surprise. An ecstatic grin formed on his face.

He put the notepad on the floor gently and ran back into the closet. The dummy was extremely happy.

Because on that notepad, Slappy read these words he didn't think he'd ever see from Amy;

_I love you, too_.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hee hee, that was…strangely fun. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed my little Slappy x Amy fan fiction!**


End file.
